


Sun, Moon, and Stars

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Implied Relationship, Implied Romance, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: Mina is her sun, her moon, and her stars.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Sun, Moon, and Stars

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the sun—her warm visage like a signal of a brand new day. Tzuyu will often bask in her warmth, her smile, her laughter, before turning away with a sigh, frustrated at such strong glare.

"Are you okay?" Tzuyu will nod at Chaeyoung, her own smile failing to reach her eyes. She will then turn to Mina, to her sun, and her lips will curl up in an affectionate smile while she bask in the sight of her gently swaying body, swirling and twirling, as she chase the complex flow of the vibrant rhythm.

"Why not tell her how you feel?" Tzuyu will shake her head, glancing at her friend who is looking at her in worry and sympathy. "There's no harm, right?" She will then sigh, ignoring the blossoming warmth in her chest as she imagine the sun making its way home in her heart.

"I don't want complications," Tzuyu will explain, feeling the creeping cold slowly replacing the warmth. "This is fine. We're fine."

Chaeyoung will shake her head, standing as she does before staring down at her passive friend. "You have to be brave sometimes." The frustration in her voice is subdued but fused with overt compassion akin to a transparent cloud obscuring the painful glare, hoping that it is adequate enough to mute the intensity. "You can't always hide from yourself."

Tzuyu will then close her eyes and keep still, unmoving even when she hears a resigned sigh and a pitter-patter of feet, getting softer and softer as Chaeyoung finally disappear behind the training room's door.

And when Tzuyu opened her eyes again, she will realize that she is alone with the sun. She will glance at the dancing girl, feeling the inevitable warmth when Mina glance her way. She will then smile and the sun will smile back—her glare so strong that Tzuyu wanted to run away and hide beneath the safety of her white lies.

So she did.

"I have to go now," Tzuyu said softly and carefully as she stood up, the blossoming warmth in her chest almost too painful to bear. "Elkie is waiting for me outside."

"Oh." Mina turned around and Tzuyu will see the dimming of the sun—as if a looming, dark cloud suddenly appeared to block its light. "You hang out with her a lot." Mina laughed with a lilt, the dark cloud dissipating in time for the sunset.

Tzuyu, now free of the glaring light, will then follow the sun. "She's my friend."

Mina will glance her way, the smile on her face now dim. "I know. I just thought we'll go home together," she mumbled, the warmth now gone and the intensity now muted.

Tzuyu would wonder why the warmth is now gone.

Tzuyu will nod and walk towards the Mina, wondering where the sun has gone while pondering on the beauty of the sunset. She will then try to capture the receding light in her arms before walking away towards the door, the creeping cold making its way home in her heart.

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the sun. It hurts to look at her at times so she will always run away, hiding in a cold, dark place where the rays can't touch nor even reach her.

But when she's gone, her warmth retreating as the dusk quietly settles in, Tzuyu will always look up the sky, counting the hours until the sun comes back again.

* * *

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the moon—her subtle presence casting a muted kind of grace. Tzuyu will often savor the tranquility of her radiance, the soft quality of her voice never failing to relax and comfort her.

"Tzuyu." Tzuyu will look behind her, at the moon enveloping her in its subtle luminescence, smiling at the beautiful and serene light as Mina give her a gentle smile. "Please don't move."

Tzuyu will chuckle as she sway, her heart peaceful as the moon continue to embrace her with its soft warmth. Mina, her moon, will close her own eyes, her breathing even and content, sighing as they both sway in a gentle, familiar rhythm.

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the moon. Often she would look, mesmerized, charmed at the way the moon will sometimes hide behind the clouds, timid and shy, before peeking and revealing to everyone her beautiful light.

"Mina has two personalities. The shy girl and the confident performer." Tzuyu will nod as Sana giggle, watching at the way the moon would giggle in fluster, shy and timid behind the clouds, before coming out with a flourish and mesmerizing those who watches her muted light.

But the moon, oftentimes, will choose to not reveal itself in full. And in the privacy of their shared room, Tzuyu will look at the crescent moon, incomplete but just as captivating, her own smile soft and gentle as Mina illuminate the room with her presence.

"It's funny that we picked the same room." With a laugh as soft as the gentle breeze of the night, Mina will look at her with a lopsided smile. "Right?"

Tzuyu will nod, smiling as the crescent moon gradually wane into its full form. "It is. But I'm glad I ended up with you," she muttered and Mina, her moon, will look at her with a serene smile, the full moon radiating a subdued but beautiful light.

"It's a beautiful night." Tzuyu will stand at the window, admiring the dotted sky and drinking in the peace that came with stillness of the night. "Wanna see?"

With a nod, Mina will then reach out, touching the offered hand, the pitter-patter of her steps as soft as her light. Mina will be awed at the sight of her twin, eyes widened and voice wistful as she look up in the sky. "I wish we can take the picture of the full moon."

Tzuyu will hum, her hand idly caressing Mina's, comforted by the moon's embrace as it envelope her in its subtle luminescence. "Some things are hard to capture." She will then glance at Mina, admiring her beautiful light, idly wondering why the moon in the sky pales in comparison to the moon in her arms.

* * *

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the stars—her faraway light a shining beacon for the lost and the weary. Tzuyu will often look around, eyes searching and wanting, then sighing in relief at the sight of her guiding star.

"Mina-unnie." Tzuyu, like a lost sailor adrift at the sea, would often look at Mina, her guiding star, hoping that she will steer her back to safety. "Help me?"

Mina, a twinkle in her eyes and a giggle on her lips, will walk towards Tzuyu. "Come here." She will then grasp both her hands and carefully guide, turning and circling, and Tzuyu will hold on tight as she attempt to balance herself on her rollerblades. "Don't be too tense or you'll fall."

So Tzuyu relaxed, gliding and laughing as Mina, her guiding star, steer her around and around. "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed with a laugh, looking up into the twinkling lights that looked back, smiling and proud.

"Make sure you won't fall down, okay?" Tzuyu will nod and smile, thanking the stars for letting her borrow one of their own. And as Mina walk away, Tzuyu will continue to smile, reassured that however far the light may be, her shining beacon will never fail to show up and guide her way.

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the stars. Oftentimes she will reach out, tracing and connecting the dots into familiar lines and shapes, watching in fascination at the emerging images with stories to tell.

But sometimes, her finger will trace and connect dots into unfamiliar lines and shapes. She would reach out, tracing and circling over and over again, confused at how the emerging images will show stories untold and sometimes unwanted.

"Mina?" Tzuyu will look at the stars, the twinkle dimmed and seemed so, so far. "Are you okay?"

Mina will nod, smiling a reassuring smile that couldn't appease Tzuyu's worry. "I'm okay." She will then hold out her arms, a familiar gesture done a thousand times, and Tzuyu will walk into it—relishing the feeling of home.

"Don't worry too much." And with a kiss on her upturned lips and a circling of arms, Tzuyu will nod in compliance as she close her eyes.

But as the stars remain dimmed, Tzuyu will keep reaching out, tracing and circling, frustrated at herself for not knowing and not understanding, and still the stars will remain dim and so far away—often out of reach yet never out of sight.

Until the fateful day when Tzuyu looked up and saw the starless night.

"She'll come back." Tzuyu will nod as Momo give her a hug, whispering of comforts about a future unknown. "We have to _believe_ that she'll come back."

Tzuyu will nod again but will keep still, unmoving even when she hears the rhythmic tapping of feet and the murmuring of disquieted voices. She will then close her eyes, picturing the dark dotted with stars, a ghost of smile on her lips at the imagined but comforting sight.

And as days turn into months, Tzuyu will often look up at the dotted sky, wishing and longing, hoping that her own stars will soon come back.

* * *

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the sun, the moon, and the stars—her varying lights a constant in Tzuyu's ever-revolving world. So when all three disappeared from the sky, Tzuyu is now left with the dark—a blind man now robbed of his sight.

"Are you guys ready?" Tzuyu will nod at Jihyo, forcing a smile that refuses to reach her eyes. And as they all go through the motions of life, dancing and singing and smiling at the crowd, Tzuyu will often look around, seeing her bleak world and wondering how long until the light comes back.

"We all miss her." Tzuyu will sigh as Dahyun sit by her side, her eyes disappearing as she smile an emphatic smile. "We know you miss her more, but please remember that everyone wants her back."

Tzuyu will sigh again, eyes dropping on the ground and unable to look at the empty sky. "I know that."

Dahyun will pat her on the back, her hand firm but gentle, while humming a thoughtful hum as she does. "We _have_ to be strong for her, okay?" She will then offer a chocolate bar, smiling and rambling about science and sadness and chocolates, her voice animated and upbeat.

Tzuyu will chuckle as she nibble on the proffered sweets, patiently listening to a friend trying to ease her back into the light.

Tzuyu would sometimes compare Mina to the sun, the moon, and the stars. Mina is an inevitability, a constant, and someone Tzuyu wouldn't be able to live without lest she wants to live her life in darkness.

So when Mina finally came back, smiling and radiating her familiar light, Tzuyu will feel the darkness rapidly retreating as the light washes it away. Tzuyu will also feel the blossoming warmth in her chest, familiar and welcome, as the light continue to illuminate her world.

Tzuyu will smile a fond smile as the girls all welcome Mina with hugs, kisses, and relieved words of delight. And when everyone finally calmed down, she will then move forward and into Mina's waiting arms.

"Welcome back." Tzuyu will tighten her arms around the chuckling Mina, relieved and comforted at the welcoming warmth of her light.

And when Tzuyu turned her head to bask in the light, she will see Mina looking at her back—her eyes twinkling like the stars, her smile as warm as the sun, and her voice as gentle as the moonlight when she whispered, "of course I'll be back."

Mina is her sun, her moon, and her stars—Tzuyu have repeatedly mulled over this truth for the longest time. But now that she has experienced living in the dark, she realized that she will never ever let go again of the light.

* * *

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> I am terrible at writing angst so I dunno if this is actually angst.


End file.
